


I Want a Baby

by Justaroundthatriverbend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Couple, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaroundthatriverbend/pseuds/Justaroundthatriverbend
Summary: Lena wants a baby and Kara is always willing to give her what she wants.I'll update this with more chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters.

"I want to have a baby."

Kara turned to look at Lena properly before raising a brow. Her statement came out of nowhere. She held green eyes in her blue gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Oh I don't know, Lena. It's just kind of random, considering we're watching Saw 3 right now."

Lena rolled her eyes. "You know I hate scary movies so I was thinking about other things." 

"Baby things?"

"Well, yes. Babies and things."

Kara chuckled lightly before pausing the movie. Lena moved out from under Kara’s arm and settled her head onto her wife’s lap, staring at the paused television screen. Automatically, Kara’s hands fall into her raven hair, brushing tresses and massaging her scalp gently.

Kara looked down at her wife. "We haven't talked about babies in a really long time, so what's going on?"

Lena continued to look at the screen, but answered, "I don't know I was watching you while you watched the movie and your face is just so bright and animated. I can only imagine what our kid could look like when they did something they loved."

Lena sighed softly. "Lena, what's wrong?"

"Our baby. There can't be an ‘our baby.’ Biologically speaking. Obviously, I would love the child the same, but it makes me sad that they can't be of both of us."

Staring into open space, Kara sat quietly for a moment. She wanted to give Lena what she wants, but she had no way of knowing if it would work. She didn't want to get her hopes up to crush them. 

Lena moved her head against Kara’s thigh, gently nudging her. "What's on your mind?”

"Well, back on Krypton, there were couples of the same sex that could conceive children. But I don't know if it was a breakthrough in technology, or if their anatomy was different from everyone else’s. And I certainly don't know how a human would potentially play into this." 

Finally turning, Lena looked up at Kara with her green eyes. There was a flicker hope buried deep within them. The sight made Kara’s heart clench with anxiety, she didn’t want to be the reason that flame went out.

"Could you find out?"

Kara set out to find answers for her wife. She first started at the DEO, asking the biologists on staff. Their answers were largely positive that theoretically, a baby would be possible, given Kara’s Kryptonian anatomy. Further tests would need to be conducted to be sure. And even if it was possible, the technique of such conception was beyond their wisdom. 

So, Kara went to talk to the person a woman always consulted when she wants to knock her wife up: her mother. The projection had a few answers for her that cleared up very little confusion for the hero, but when Kara relayed the information to the biology team, they were able to come up with a game plan in a few short weeks. 

It would work like an artificial insemination which wasn't as glamorous as Kara had secretly hoped but it could get the job done. There was only one problem, the biology team needed the DEO director's approval before proceeding. 

That had not gone as planned.

_"No!"_

_Kara simply gaped at J’onn. "What do you mean 'no'? You can't just say no!"_

_He placed his hands on his hips. "Yes I can, I'm in charge."_

_"But this is my life! This is my family we're talking about here!"_

_"Yeah, a half alien family. We have no idea what would happen with your genetics combining with a human's. There are too many unknown variables for me to responsibly authorize this procedure."_

_Kara turned to her sister, pleading, "Alex, tell him this is ridiculous!"_

_"I actually agree with him on this. It’s dangerous. Maggie and I adopted Emma a few months ago and it's been wonderful! There are other ways to have a family, Kara."_

_Kara put a hand to her face. She couldn’t believe it. This was absolutely ridiculous. She wasn’t a child, she didn’t need to be treated like one._

_"So you and your wife get to choose how to build your family but Lena and I can't? That's not fair."_

_Alex reached out. "Kara, we just want everyone to be safe."_

_Crossing her arms across her chest, Kara stepped away from her grasp._

_"Well, Lena and I are going to do this with or without the consent of the DEO. So, you can either help us and have a hands-on approach or you can watch from afar. Either way, it's happening whether you like it or not."_

Ultimately opting for a hands-on approach, the directors allowed the biology teams to proceed with preparations for the procedure. Better to have complications in a more secure location than at some public institution.

Lena was granted special clearance to parts of the DEO base, including the medical bay. Supergirl, walked in, hand in hand with a Luthor and the building’s commotion slowed. The brunette blushed with the attention, pushing herself closer into her wife’s side, but Kara couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her as she beamed at her coworkers. She was happy to have this woman at her side.

The lead biologist on staff gave Lena a physical exam to ensure that she was in strong enough health to carry a Kryptonian child. Though no one truly knew what that would entail, making sure Lena was in the best possible health was the first step in protecting her against any harm.

Her results came back with a clean bill of health and the biology staff of the DEO were ready to perform the procedure whenever the couple was ready. While Kara was ready immediately, Lena needed a couple of weeks to finish with several important board meetings and reach peak fertility.

While Lena worked, Kara went to the DEO to complete her part of the procedure which needed to be done in a kryptonite chamber to allow for an invasive procedure with the tools available to the biology team. Alex stayed with her the entire time, threatening anyone who caused Kara even the slightest discomfort, which ended up being quite a few doctors.

The day finally arrived for Lena’s procedure. She and Supergirl returned to the DEO, hand in hand, walking to the medical bay. Kara helped Lena out of her dress and into her medical gown. She gently lifted her wife onto the examination table. Lena blushed when Kara eased her feet into the stirrups.

“Kara, come back up here.”

“Why? I’m just helping.”

“It’s going to be a little too professional for my taste down there. I’d prefer it if you didn’t see certain parts of me in such a clinical setting.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle, but returned to her wife’s side regardless. While they waited for the doctors to arrive, she took a seat next to her shoulder and held Lena’s hand Running her thumb over the brunette’s soft skin, she looked over at her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

The procedure went remarkably well. The actual insemination took only a few minutes, but Lena was then instructed to remain lying down for about fifteen minutes before moving around. Kara wanted to carry Lena out of the medical bay and all the way back to their penthouse, but Lena swatted her advances away.

“I’m capable of walking, Kara.”

“But they told you to lie down!”

“For 15 minutes! You’ve already kept me here for half an hour!” Lena laughed. “I know you want this to work. I want it to work too, but nothing else you do is going to impact its success.”

“How about I let you walk out of the DEO by yourself and then I’ll carry you home. I think that’s a fair trade.”

“It is not a fair trade.” Kara pulled out her puppy eyes and Lena couldn’t help but melt. “Fine, but you’re being ridiculous.”

Kara pulled her into a quick kiss before opening the door out of the medical bay.

The next two weeks dragged on, feeling like an eternity. When the time for blood work arrived, the doctor ran the blood test at the compound, in an attempt to give the anxious couple their answer as early as possible.

Kara held Lena’s hand the entire time, letting her squeeze it when the needle enters her arm. She found that her wife’s hands were just as sweaty as her own. Their nerves had been through a lot over the past fourteen days and the final push for results was agonizing.

“If it didn’t work, Kara, we can still have a family, right?”

“I don’t think I can spend a lifetime not knowing you as a mother of our children. Even if this doesn’t work, we’re going to have a family, Lena. I promise you that.”

The doctor reentered the room. The couple sat up straighter, focused on every word that escaped his lips.

“Congratulations. It appears as though you are pregnant.”

Lena couldn’t contain her tears as they spilled down her face. She laughed through them, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. She looked at Kara, who was absolutely beaming. Kara leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her lips before she stood, crossing the room to capture the doctor in a tight hug.

The physician awkwardly patted her back while smiling at Lena, still seated and crying. He said a few more words once Kara released him and then left the couple to themselves.

Lena still had a few stray tears, but most of them had stopped. She couldn’t stop smiling as she and Kara stared at one another.

“Lena, we’re having a baby!”

“Yeah!”

“We have so much to do!”

Lena laughed, shaking her head. “Let’s just remember this. Right here. Right now.”

She grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her in close. Kara fell to her knees in front of her wife, taking her face in her hands. She planted a kiss on Lena’s lips and moved to rest her forehead against the brunette’s.

They were having a baby.


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most iconic of pregnancy symptoms has begun its assualt on Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second installment.

Kara woke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Rubbing a hand against her eyes, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Seven-thirty in the morning. The couple was only a month into the pregnancy and the morning sickness had already begun. The retching continued as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

The sounds quieted down just before Kara reached the bathroom door. She cracked it open slightly and peered inside, expecting to see Lena once again crouched over the toilet, but instead saw a pair of pale legs extended on the floor. Kara threw the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges.  Lena was lying against the tiles of the floor.

Rushing to her side, Kara worked through the scent of vomit.  She laid a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Taking a trembling breath and fighting through tears, Lena shook her head against the tile. Kara began to lift her into a sitting position, but the shift was too much for her stomach. It suddenly lurched and she reached for the toilet, vomiting for the second time. She clutched for the toilet desperately, groaning into the porcelain.

Kara sat behind Lena, legs extended around her frame. She gathered Lena’s raven hair and held it out of her face. She allowed the brunette to lean against her as she finished. She settled her head onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara brushed her fingers under Lena’s eyes where tiny blood vessels had popped under the immense pressure of her heaving, forming little dots under her pale skin.

“I feel like I’m dying,” Lena croaked out weakly.

“You aren’t dying. Your body is just acclimating to growing a baby.” Kara pressed a hand to Lena’s neck, feeling her pulse race. “I’ll help you get situated in the shower and then hopefully we can get you dressed.”

Lena nodded. Kara hooked her hands under her wife’s arms, slowly pulling her up. She waited, allowing Lena to catch her breath. “I can’t.” Her knees buckled.

Kara gently cradled her. “I’ve got you. I can help.”

Once Lena was in the shower and able to stand and bathe on her own, Kara left the bathroom to grab her some clothes for the day. The less details Lena needed to worry about to get herself ready, the more likely it was that both could get out of the door and to work without being terribly late. She picked out a blouse and some pants from the closet that she thought Lena might piece together herself, before searching for her own outfit for the day. Satisfied with her decisions, she reentered the bedroom.

There she found Lena sitting on the bed, barely covered by a towel, with her head between her knees. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a loose bun, with a few strands plastered to her still damp face.

“Still feeling nauseous?”

Not looking up, Lena replied, “You have no idea.”

“Are you going into work today?”

“I’m the CEO of a company, Kara. Of course, I’m going into work. I’m like a month along, I can’t start skipping work yet.”

“You can if you don’t feel well.”

Lena laughed, “I never feel well. Your child is already tearing up my insides and it’s only been a month.”

“My child?”

"Yes, your child. It’s the Kryptonian in them, I swear.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but still smiled. She walked over to Lena, sitting next to her.  She wrapped an arm around her, placing her other hand on her wife’s flat stomach. A gently rubbed her thumb across the smooth skin and pressed a kiss her Lena’s cheek.

“It’ll get better. The first trimester is supposed to be the worst.”

Lena nodded her head, turning to kiss Kara on the lips. She sank into the feeling for just a moment before Kara pulled back ever so slightly.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Rolling her eyes, Lena removed herself from the embrace. Kara was giggling and pulling her back. “What? I was just checking!”

“I sometimes hate you, Kara.” There was no malice in her voice, but rather mirth in her green eyes.

“Oh jeez, well that’s a problem.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you’re having my baby.” Kara gently poked her in the stomach, causing her to giggle, despite herself. “You’re stuck with me, or at least a mini version of me.”

“A miniature version of you is all that I could ask for, Kara Zor-el.”

“I hope they’re more like you.”

Lena smiled softly and turned to look at Kara. “Why?”

“Because you’re the loveliest person I have ever met and the world could really use more people like you.”

“The world needs more superheroes too.”

“Not all heroes wear capes. Some are CEOs.”

Chuckling, Lena pushed Kara’s shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

Kara smiled, standing from the bed and beginning to get dressed for work. Lena also stood, more steady this time and slowly started to pull on clothes. She felt better after throwing up and talking with her wife. Going into the office didn’t seem as monumental as it had a few moments ago. She knew that she’d see Kara for lunch and that they could have an early dinner together tonight and head to bed in preparation for the morning sickness they’d likely endure again tomorrow. 

Lena didn’t know if she could do it without Kara. There was something so innately calming about her presence. The morning sickness took the life out of her every day and somehow, Kara always managed to bring it back. Kara was right when she said that not all heroes wear capes, sometimes they just hold your hair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below. I know it's a little shorter this time around, things have been busy. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena isn't as emotionally stable as she once was.

Lena cried over very few things. She might cry when she threw up and she’d sometimes cry at emotional proclamations. On an average day, the closest Lena ever got to crying was a clenched jaw and stern expression. However, Lena being seven weeks pregnant meant that every day was incredibly far from being an average day and that crying wasn’t as elusive as it once had been in the Zor-el household.

Kara had just arrived back home from a day of saving innocent lives throughout National City. Since it had been raining all day, Kara had rescued most from car accidents on the freeways. There had been a single robbery, but there were no lives in danger, simply financial gain. Either way, it had been a good day and she was pleased with how things had gone overall. She was in an excellent mood and was excited to see her wife, but upon entering their home, she hesitated. Something felt…off.

It was around six thirty and usually at this time, Lena would be in the middle of making dinner if Kara was still out crime fighting. Yet, the penthouse was still. Kara stepped into the threshold carefully, and quietly closed the door. Not taking off her hoodie, she wandered into the kitchen to see water was boiling over on the stove. She turned it off, and began to turn so that she could find Lena.

Something slammed across Kara’s back, deeply stinging. There was actual pain. Startled, she slipped for a moment. But as she regained her composure, she turned, ready to blast the intruder to a neighboring planet. But instead of finding a criminal, she found Lena standing with a baseball bat, raised and ready to swing again.

“Lena, what the hell are you doing?”

Recognition crossed Lena’s face, followed quickly by horror. “Oh my God! Kara! I thought you were- oh no, did I hurt you?”

Lena dropped the bat and her hands immediately began pulling off Kara’s hoodie to examine her back.

Kara winced. “Yes, how?”

“After you proposed, I knew that I would be living with a super for the rest of my life. And if another super came after you, I wanted to be able to defend myself and you! So, the lab whipped this up for me.”

“A baseball bat?”

“Kind of, it’s laced with a compound that it known to be able to cause harm to the average super. It’s not marketed or anything. They only made one, for me, and then destroyed the plans.”

“You have a weapon that can harm me?”

“Yes, but it’s not to hurt _you._ It’s meant to hurt anyone that harms our family. You should be feeling better any minute now. It’s not meant to kill, only to stun. Just to give you enough time to protect us.”

Lena’s hand came to rest on her stomach, which was still flat, but that didn’t matter. It still housed something precious. Kara felt her frustration fade, same as her pain.

“That’s really smart. I just wish you would have told me.”

“I know but I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to hurt you. I just love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara pressed a quick kiss to her wife’s lips and told her to put her weapon where it belongs.

Kara turned back to the stove, and started the heat once again. While that began to boil, she headed into the fridge to find the raviolis Lena had bought at the store. Kara tore open the packaging and plopped them into the water, stirring.

Lena’s voice came from behind, “What are you doing?”

Not turning around Kara responded, “I’m making the raviolis. I’m assuming that’s what you had planned?”

“Yeah.” Arms wrapped around her waist as Lena peered around her at the pot of pasta. “Kara, easy on the stirring, you’re going to break them.”

“It’s alright, I’ve got it. Go and relax. I can do this.”

The arms around Kara disappeared. The speed at which they did so caused Kara too look at Lena. The brunette’s arms were crossed and her brows furrowed.

“What, you don’t think I’m capable of helping you with pasta?”

Kara looked around briefly, before realizing that Lena was serious.

“I didn’t say that. I just thought that you might want to relax. It seems like you’ve had a long day.”

“What makes you say that?”

Kara chuckled. “You literally just attacked me with a baseball bat ten minutes ago.”

Lena’s arms unfolded and fell her sides. A look of hurt crossed her features which confused Kara. She hadn’t said anything with malice, she was just kidding around.

“I just want to be able to protect our baby! You’re so strong and I’m so weak. I’m practically helpless.”

“Lena, you aren’t helpless! You’re very capable!”

“Says the woman that can pick up cars and hold up falling buildings.” Lena threw her hands up. “And fly! How am I supposed to protect our baby? Especially when you don’t even think I know how to cook pasta!”

“Oh Rao! I never said that!” Kara raised her voice despite herself and immediately she knew what was coming next. Lena was going to raise her voice and then there’d be a full-blown yelling match. But Kara was wrong.

No, instead of yelling, Lena’s lip quivered before tears welled in her eyes. Kara reached for her, but Lena turned away from her hands. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks before falling from her jaw. Her shoulders shook as she covered her face with her hands and ran into the bedroom.

Kara stood in the kitchen, shocked. Lena never cries unless it’s something monumental. She cried when Kara proposed to her and she cried when she found out she was pregnant but that was basically it. So to have Lena burst into tears, meant that she was deeply impacted by whatever Kara had just said, or done or implied. The only problem was that Kara had no idea what she had done wrong.

She turned the stove off again, silently cursing the ravioli and slowly wandered into the bedroom, fully prepared to be kicked out.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Kara leaned against the door frame. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know why I’m crying!”

Kara didn’t know how to respond to that. On one hand, she absolutely did not understand why Lena was crying. On the other hand, if she said that, it might result in more crying. She didn’t want to justify her emotional outburst but she couldn’t trivialize it either. So, Kara simply remained silent.

“I’m genuinely upset about ravioli and being a human.” She turned to face Kara. “Which is preposterous. I know. But I’m actually upset.”

Kara moved to stand in front of Lena, allowing her wife to rest her head on her stomach. She threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair as she continued to speak into her shirt.

“And I’ve been crying at work and Jess thinks its because of the pregnancy hormones and-”

Kara’s hands stalled in her hair. “Wait, you’ve been crying at work?”

“Oh God, all the time.”

“Lena, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want you to think that I’ve suddenly gone insane. You have enough on your plate. You don’t need to worry about a crazy wife too.”

“Lena, you aren’t crazy! I promise. Plus, it’s my duty to worry about my wife even if she isn’t crazy.”

Lena laughed, wiping her eyes. She smiled and Kara beamed back at her before suggesting, “How about we go and cook the pasta together so that my lovely wife can teach me how to stir without destroying them?”

“I’ll never teach you, that way you’ll always need me.” She sent a wink in Kara’s direction as she stood and left the bedroom.

Kara shook her head and smiled. “Yes Lena, ravioli will be the only reason I keep you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence present in this chapter.

Maggie cocked her head and looked over Kara. “You’re looking a little tired, bud. Don’t tell me Lena’s already reached the horny stage of her pregnancy.”

She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled, causing Kara to blush and Alex to cover their daughter’s ears. She shot a pointed look at Maggie and gestured to the baby sitting on her lap.

“Alex, she doesn’t even know that means.”

“She has already begun talking. She is bound to pick up more words and that is not one that I want to hear come out of my daughter’s mouth. Ever.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Babe, she just learned how to call you ‘dada’ and that’s not even correct.”

“She’s doing her best!”

Kara just sat and watched the couple bicker in front of her. She caught a glimpse of brown eyes staring at her intently from her sister’s lap. She smiled at Emma while scrunching up her shoulders. Kara opened her mouth in mock surprise and covered her eyes. She quickly revealed them back to her niece, causing her to erupt in giggles. Kara was the master of peekaboo. She claimed the title the minute her niece arrived home.

“So back to my question, Kara.” The blonde looked up from her niece. “Why do look so haggard?”

“Well first, thank you for saying I look haggard. Always appreciated. Secondly, between Lena’s morning sickness and mood swings, I’m on my toes all day and now I can’t get any sleep because she’s been having nightmares.”

Alex’s fingers were enclosed in her daughter’s grip as she raised them in question.

“Nightmares? Do you think that’s Kryptonian related?”

“I’m not really sure. They started off pretty simple, nothing too severe but they’ve been getting worse.”

“Maybe you should check that out with the DEO. See if they can figure anything out.”

“I might but I’ll have to check with Lena first. Some of these are pretty personal.”

Maggie nodded. “I’m sure your wife wouldn’t appreciate her laundry being aired throughout the DEO.”

When Kara gets home that night, Lena was already in bed. She lies on her side, facing the door and when the light of the hall spilled into the room, her green eyes flutter open.

“Shoot,” Kara whispers. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“It’s alright. I wanted to see you anyway.”

Lena removed her hand from under the covers and reached out to her wife. Kara perched on the edge of the bed, next to her wife, and stroked her hand across her cheek. Lena turned into the touch.

“I lost weight,” Lena whispered into Kara’s palm.

“That’s okay. It’s fairly common in the first trimester”

“I feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

“Lena, you aren’t. You’re eating more, your body just won’t keep it down. That’s not your fault. We just have to wait it out.”

Lena nodded, but Kara wasn’t convinced that she agreed at all. She took her wife’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to it.

“Let me shower really quick and then I’ll join you in bed.”

By the time Kara was out of the shower, Lena’s breathing had evened out. Kara carefully slipped into bed, making sure not to jostle her sleeping wife. She settled in, hoping to get at least a little sleep, should Lena wake up in the middle of the night again.

It was around 2 am before Lena began to toss in her sleep. Her brow became moist with sweat and her muscles were clenched.

  _Lena sat in an empty room. Her hands were bound to a chair and her feet were bound to the floor. There was a single light shining on her, causing her to squint. She could make out numerous figures, all staring at her. She didn’t want their eyes to be on her. Their gaze felt heavy and dangerous. Her heart raced, but she couldn’t speak out._

_The room filled with a sudden burst of light. Lena was no longer bound, but she was alone. She ran to the large window on one wall of the room._

_Inside Kara laid on a table, strapped down and squirming. She was shouting something and the figures that surrounded her, but Lena couldn’t make out the muffled words. Her hands were pressed against the glass, willing it to disappear so that she could comfort her wife who was so clearly in distress._

_One of the figures approached Kara with a green blade and began to slice into her body. There was blood spilling onto the floor of the room and Kara was still screaming, writhing in pain._

_“Stop!” Lena screamed._

_She began to pound her fists onto the glass, beating them bloody. As if she could hear the banging, Kara’s head limply fell in the direction of Lena. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing. There was no color, just white orbs staring in her direction as she screamed._

_Suddenly Lena felt a pair of hands grab at her swollen stomach as a familiarly cruel and wet voice whispered into her ear._

_“Your baby will be next.”_

Lena shot up in bed, shaking all over. She gasped for air as she clutched at the sheets, waking Kara up in the process.

“Lena! Lena, breathe!” Kara sat up and wrapped her wife in her arms. “You’re okay. It was just a dream.”

Lena clutched at Kara’s muscular arms, needing her to be closer but knowing that it was impossible. Her heart was racing and she felt faint as she memorized the feeling of Kara’s arms around her. She focused on her warmth and her strength and how it felt to have someone solid clinging to her. She fought the tears that formed in her eyes, but they won for the second night in a row.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Shh.” Kara ran a hand over Lena’s cheek, swiping away stray tears. Kara listened to Lena’s heart race in her chest. She gently rocked her wife, hoping to calm her down. “What was it about this time?”

“You. They were torturing you or conducting experiments on you. I don’t know. I had to watch and they said the baby would be next.”

“That won’t happen. I’m not going to let anything like that happen.”

“It sounded like my mother. It was my mother.”

Lena began to shake again as Kara helped her lay back in bed. She cradled the brunette from behind, her hand reaching around to rest on her barely protruding stomach. “I’ve lost everything before; I’m not going to lose you.”

Kara pressed a soft kiss behind Lena’s ear before settling against the pillows herself. She kept her hand flush against Lena’s middle, reminding her that there was someone to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments. I've also seen some requests for Lena's cravings and that chapter is now currently in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to make suggestions for future chapters in the comments below. As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
